The Final Showdown
by Danielle Russo
Summary: Nala's Brother Mheetu Was Chased Off By Taka After Mufasa's Death, But That Wasn't The Last They Would See Of Him. Mheetu Will Make His Triumphant Return, And They Will All Remember Who He Was. Rate M for severe violence in later chapters.


**For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a** **heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the** **ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the** **dawning of a new era......in** **which lion and hyena come together, in a great and** **glorious future! ** The cackle of hyena's could be heard from miles away, a sound so terrifying even the tallest of kings would shiver. The glorious and kind king Mufasa had fallen at his brother's claw, but only one knew that. The one who did it; His own brother, Taka. The female's of the pride mourned, tears flowing freely from their optics. They knew what was going to happen, and yet there was nothing they could do except wait and pray for their future. Anytime now, the male would begin his rounds as the new king. Sarafina, the pale female who had birthed Nala, had also given birth to a small male cub with her next heat. Unlike Nala, whom was born before Sarafina joined the pridelands, the young male was Mufasa's second born son. Mheetu, Simba and Nala's brother. She cried into the the night, knowing what was to come. She wouldn't, couldn't allow it. One by one, scar picked off the cubs, saving Sarafina's for last. He smiled at Nala, knowing in his mind she would live for his own pleasures in the future, as would all female cubs. His sinister smirk fell upon Mheetu, the petite cub. He lowered his jaw's, snapping them before the cubs face just to further his fear. Sarafina roared into the night, stepping in front of her son and snarling at Taka. She wouldn't allow Mufasa's only living heir to die at his uncle's claw. She knew Taka wasn't innocent in the days affairs, but everyone was too grief stricken to listen to her. She snapped, mere inches from Taka's snout. He roared in anger, striking her down. Sarafina was strong, however, and stood again in defense for her son.

"Run, Mheetu! Run away and never return! Run!!!" She yelped, her voice growing hoarse as Taka clamped his jaws over her throat, closing her windpipe instantly. The young cub watched in fear as his mother gasped and wheezed, choking on her own blood. Nala screamed for her mother, but turned and snapped her younger brothers tail hard, causing him to flee in fear. Nala cried out, knowing that was the last time she would ever see her brother, and the last time she would ever see her mother alive. She closed her eyes, curling into a ball and crying herself to sleep, her mothers gurgled words echoing in her ears. The days seemed to be lost. The tiny cub's paws ached, his once smooth skin turning hard and rough. The soft, golden pelt he once bore was now matted and dirty, giving it a reddish brown appearance. Many times he cried out for the comfort of his mother, only to find nothing in return. He grew tired, and hungry. His throat dried, his mouth parched. He'd wandered for many days, nothing to eat or drink. Fatigued and worn out, Mheetu soon laid down to sleep, for good. He suddenly woke, dazed and confused. He was moving, but his legs were still. His surroundings were blurred, and a strange creature cradled him. A strange whirring sound could be heard, but only faintly. He woke and fell back asleep many times, always seeing the strange creatures around him. A constant beeping sound was in his ears now. Strange devices were poked and prodded into his skin, a slight pain with each one. Then, he slept. About twelve hours later, Mheetu awoke feeling refreshed, and quite well. He no longer felt the thirst, or the hunger pain. Still, his arms were sore. He scanned the area around him. What was this new place? So...foreign. So many scents.... Suddenly another one of the strange creatures appeared. They stood so tall, towering over the small cub. They had a strange dialect that he couldn't understand, and their pelts seemed to shift with any kind of movement. One even took off their outer pelt and laid it aside! A small, defensive growl rose in his throat. The creatures didn't seem to be afraid. Mheetu began to whine, crying out for his mother once more. He felt another sharp pain in his arm, then it all went black again. The next time he awoke, he was back to the norm. He felt perfectly fine, and those strange devices were no where to be found. The dirt was again beneath his paws, and the shrubbery again shaded him. He stood up, walking forward slowly. He saw something strange in the distance, but wasn't sure what it was. He walked up to it slowly, his nostrils flaring as he smelled it. It was metallic smelling, much like blood. His tongue lolled from his mouth and licked it lightly, shaking his head about as he tasted it. He tried to find an end to the barrier, but there didn't seem to be one. He ran, panicked. Circles...always circles. One side to another, round and round. He rammed his head into it over and over, falling to the ground as he grew tired. He whined gently, desperate to get away. A strange sound emanated through the air. Mheetu's ears perked forward slightly. Another lion? He turned, looking towards where the sound came from. There stood a tall, teen male. His mouth stood agape, his pants heavy as he stared at the cub. He snorted, walking towards him with a low growl. Mheetu's ears fell back, lowering himself to the ground. He was terrified that he would soon meet his end, and join his mother and father in the sky.

"Stand up. Stand your ground, kid. If you lay down every time a challenge approaches, you're sure to lose."

Mheetu's ears perked up again, hearing the male's words. He'd not spoke to anyone since the day Simba had died. He cocked his head to the side, watching the male circle him. Once around, the male smirked, laughing lightly as he sat back on his haunches. He shook his head, smirking. "You're not much of a lion, are you kid? Don't worry about it...I'll teach you. Well, can you speak or not, kid?"  
Mheetu merely looked at him, a loss for words. His brows furrowed, a small cough coming from his throat as he tried to speak. He cleared it again, attempting a second time to speak. His voice was quiet, and raspy, but audible.

"I....I'm Mheetu...where am I?" The male smirked, apparently happy about the fact that the cub had finally spoke. He looked around, his nose curling as he thought about the cub's question. The only thing he could come up with...

"Hell, in it's simplest form. You must have gotten away from your pride, huh? That's how they get you....you just have to walk far enough away, and then they steal you up." The male snarled, thinking of how he came to be in the imprisoned place. He sighed, laying on his stomach and staring at the cub. His brows pulled together, a thought coming into play. He smirked, looking at the cub.  
"You want to get out of here, kid?"

Mheetu nodded fast, wanting nothing more than to get out and return to his homelands. To his sister....to his pride. The teen smiled, nodding with a sinister grin. They would both get out then. He would make sure of it.

"I'll train you...and when you're old enough to hunt...we'll get out of here...I promise you that." 


End file.
